


My Place

by baekgods



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a Slut, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, I suck at titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor!Chanyeol, Professor!Kai, Student!Baekhyun, Threesome - M/M/M, baekhyun produces slick, blowjob, im a beginner so pls don’t expect much, this is a whole ass draft, this is just pure filth, this is unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekgods/pseuds/baekgods
Summary: Baekhyun is getting fucked inside an empty classroom by Professor Chanyeol when they get caught by Professor Kai and decides to join them.[again, im a beginner so don’t expect too much. this is also unedited. really. uhm so please manage your expectations on this and thank you to anyone who’ll check this out ily.]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	My Place

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t expect much. this is only my third time writing so please. 
> 
> and this is inspired by a recent show where chanyeol, baekhyun, and jongin went to. 
> 
> this is pure filth.
> 
> baekhyun looks like a twink between chanyeol and jongin so here it is. bye.

Baekhyun squirms in his seat. He’s wearing a crop top and a cute little skirt. His skirt is so short that you can see his bare pussy when he bends down. Yes, he’s not wearing panties. 

Anyone can see his cunt, the thought excites him.

In front, Professor Chanyeol is busy teaching his class. His pussy clenches every time he makes eye contact with him.

His chair is now dripping with slick. He slowly rock against the chair, trying hard to not get noticed by his classmates. 

Poor Baekhyun wants Professor Chanyeol’s cock inside him again, stretching him. Ruining his pussy. 

He breathes heavily. His eyes are droopy. He lets out a small whine. Nobody notices. 

Except Chanyeol. 

The professor keeps his eyes on him. His patience is wearing thin. Baekhyun is supposed to wait but here he is acting like a slut and grinding on his chair.

Baekhyun ignores the professor’s eyes and looks around him. 

He wants his pussy filled. He wants to feel full.

Thankfully, he sits at the back. No one has eyes on him. He puts his backpack on his lap and slowly hikes up his skirt.

He’s all stretched up and ready. He’s ready to get fucked by Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun’s fingers reaches his stretched pussy and pushes a finger inside.

He moans quietly. Closing his eyes.

It’s not enough. 

He moves one finger inside him slowly. He can’t wait for Chanyeol. He pushes a second finger inside up and leans on his table. His ass is raised a bit as he fingers himself.

His fingers moving inside him slowly. He’s getting frustrated. 

Baekhyun’s face is all red. His fingers just can’t reach his spot. He needs Chanyeol now. 

The professor is clearly watching him finger himself. His body is tense. Thinking about how he’ll punish Baekhyun for touching himself in class. 

Baekhyun looks up to him with tears in his eyes. 

He mouths ‘Please, Daddy.’

Chanyeol clear his throat. He wants to fuck Baekhyun so bad but unlike the younger one, he can fucking wait.

“Okay guys, you can go now. Early dismissal, a little treat from me since it’s Friday,” He smiles at his students. “Oh! And use the front door. The back one is broken.” 

He doesn’t want his students to see Baekhyun’s pussy and they can clearly see it if they walk behind him.

That pussy belongs to him.

Baekhyun exhales. He’s so excited. He’s finally getting fucked.

The professor waits for everyone to leave the room. Some girls eyes him. The want to fuck him too. Who wouldn’t? 

Chanyeol locks the front door as the last student exits the room.

He slowly walks up to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s face is still red. He’s so frustrated. He wants to come but he can’t. He still hasn’t pulled out his fingers yet.

Chanyeol yanks him up.

“Daddy!” Baekhyun exclaims as Chanyeol bends him over his desk.

Chanyeol pushes his skimpy skirt up to his stomach. 

Baekhyun shouts as his daddy suddenly spanks his ass cheeks.

“Daddy! Fuck!” Baekhyun holds onto the table. His knees is trembling.

“Such a fucking slut. You didn’t wear panties with this skirt? Is this even considered a skirt?” Chanyeol spits out. 

“Please, please, please.” Baekhyun chants. He doesn’t care what Chanyeol says. He wants to get fucked. 

Chanyeol laughs at his state. He grabs Baekhyun’s face. There’s drool running down his mouth.

“Please what baby? Tell me what to do.” He coos at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cries. He’s so frustrated. “Please, daddy. My p-pussy. Please f-fill it up.” He whispers. Suddenly shy.

“My cock, baby? You want my cock?” Baekhyun nods. “But you’re acting such a slut. Do you even deserve my cock?” Chanyeol raises his eyebrow.

Baekhyun bows his head in shame. He can’t control himself, especially when Chanyeol’s near. He always wants his pussy filled by him.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Baekhyun is now full on crying. 

Chanyeol lets go of his face and spreads his legs even more.

“Look at your pussy, baby. It’s gaping. You’re such a fucking slut. Can’t wait for me?” Chanyeol suddenly pushes two fingers inside. “I just fucked you last night.”

Baekhyun screams at his action. He squirms. He already feels so full.

Chanyeol slides in another two. 

“Daddy! Wait!” Baekhyun feels the stretch. His daddy’s fingers are so thick. Much bigger and thicker than his own.

Chanyeol fucks him harshly with his fingers, knuckles deep. 

The table is rocking because of Chanyeol’s force. His fingers hit Baekhyun’s prostate every time they slide in.

Baekhyun hangs on to the edges. He’s moaning so loud. He can’t control it.

“Daddy! Your cock! Please! Your cock!” Baekhyun shouts as he comes untouched.

Chanyeol laughs darkly.

“Okay, baby,” Chanyeol pulls out his fingers and observes the cum dripping out of Baekhyun’s pussy. His baby always squirts for him. “But let me see your pretty pussy. Your pussy is now puffy. Let me see it clearly.

Baekhyun lets out little sobs as he reaches out and spreads his pussy for Chanyeol to see. He feels so exposed and shy. He’s only like this with Chanyeol.

He slaps Baekhyun’s pussy. 

“Daddy! Eung!” Baekhyun shouts but he stills holds himself wide open for his daddy.

“You have such a pretty pussy. It’s all red and puffy just from my fingers.” Chanyeol praises him.

Baekhyun loves it when Chanyeol praises him. He loves it so much.

Baekhyun hears the unlocking of a phone. “Be still, baby. Gonna take pictures of your pussy. It’s so pretty.” 

Baekhyun blushes and spreads himself more for Chanyeol. He feels so pretty. 

He finally hears his daddy’s belt hitting the floor but he doesn’t move. He waits patiently, now.

Chanyeol aligns his cock and pushes inside his pussy roughly.

“Fuck! You’re still tight after all that.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun is incoherent. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. All he knows that he is being loud. 

Chanyeol fucks him with a rough pace. Slamming inside him.

“Daddy fuck! Please! D-addy!” The squelching sound echoes around the room.

Chanyeol slaps his ass and he comes again. Squirting so hard that it pushes Chanyeol’s cock outside a little.

“Daddy, I came again.” Baekhyun whispers, already tired after cumming twice.

Chanyeol ignores him. He continues to fuck him. He’s fucking his womb. 

All that Baekhyun can do is sob. 

His daddy is not done with him yet.

Chanyeol’s cock is so long that it easily reaches his womb. He fucks it wide open everyday. 

The squelching sound gets louder as well as the banging of the desk.

The door suddenly opens. “Hey, I heard some nois—“ 

Chanyeol stops pounding inside him. 

Baekhyun stops breathing.

Fuck. They both thought.

Baekhyun peeks at sees that it’s Professor Kai. 

His face burns with humiliation. He can’t believe he caught them.

Professor Kai is so kind.

He’s also hot. 

Baekhyun loves Chanyeol’s cock but he once fantasized about Professor Kai’s cock.

Baekhyun hides his face.

He hears the door close and the lock click.

“Fuck. I forgot to lock that door.” Chanyeol says.

“Good thing it’s just me, huh.” He hears Professor Kai says.

The professor can clearly see Baekhyun’s pussy being fucked by Chanyeol.

But why is Chanyeol not panicking. He can lose his job.

“I knew you were fucking someone but I couldn’t figure out who.” He hears the smirk in Professor Kai’s voice. 

“You’re just nosy and now you’re here interrupting us.” Chanyeol complains but he doesn’t sound mad or annoyed. 

“Well, I can join you guys if that’s alright with you?” Professor Kai asks. Baekhyun’s pussy clenches at the thought. “Is it alright with you Mr. Byun?” 

Baekhyun’s head snaps up as Professor Kai walks in front of his desk.

Chanyeol suddenly pounds into him hard. 

His eyes rolls back. 

“Daddy!” He screams. Suddenly forgetting the Professor watching him.

Chanyeol opens up his womb. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s cock in his stomach.

“Daddy.” Baekhyun whines.

Professor Kai grabs his face. 

Tears are streaming down Baekhyun’s face. He’s so turned on. Professor Kai is watching him get wrecked by Chanyeol.

He wants to do something for Professor Kai.

“Daddy,” He calls out. Chanyeol slows down his pace. “Can Professor Kai fuck my mouth?” He shyly asks. His eyes avoiding Professor Kai’s.

Chanyeol thrusts deep inside him. Baekhyun lets out a breath.

“If he wants to, baby. You can.” Chanyeol continues to fuck Baekhyun.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how he asks Professor Kai with his daddy ruining his pussy.

“Can I? Please Professor.” Baekhyun pleads. He wants to taste Professor Kai’s cum. He wants to feel his cock fucking his throat.

“Of course, Mr. Byun.” Professor Kai undoes his pants and frees his cock.

Baekhyun exhales.

Professor Kai’s cock is big but his daddy’s is much bigger. 

Baekhyun reaches for Professor Kai’s waist and pushes him towards Baekhyun’s face.

His cock is in the same level as Baekhyun’s face. 

Chanyeol still has him bent down on his desk. A perfect position for Chanyeol to fuck his pussy and for Jongin to fuck is mouth.

Baekhyun pushes his head to inhale Professor Kai’s sweaty balls. He likes his untamed pubic hair. He likes his smell but nothing can ever compare to his daddy.

Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol thrust inside him hard and deep. His pace never faltered once.

Professor Kai slaps Baekhyun’s face with his cock. Spreading the precome on his face.

Baekhyun whines. He wants a taste. Professor Kai laughs at this.

“Is he always such a slut?” He asks Chanyeol.

“Yeah. You should treat him like one.” Chanyeol tells Professor Kai.

Baekhyun blushes but he loves it. He loves feeling used. He loves cock inside him.

Professor Kai holds his head and pushes his cock inside his mouth the same time Chanyeol slaps his ass cheeks.

His muffled screams makes Professor Kai laugh as he fucks his mouth.

If his daddy was harsh then, he’s now fucking Baekhyun much rougher. The table creaks beneath Baekhyun.

Baekhyun swears he feels Chanyeol in his throat. It’s like he’s reaching him deeper than ever before.

He sobs. He can’t take it anymore.

“Baby, you’re doing so good.” Chanyeol praises him. “Taking us both.”

Baekhyun squirts once again.

Professor Kai fucks his mouth harshly. Baekhyun chokes on his cock but Professor Kai doesn’t care. 

He keeps thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

“You’re so good Mr. Byun. Now I can see why Professor Chanyeol likes you very much.” He smirks at him.

Baekhyun feel himself nod at Professor Kai’s words.

He can feel his cock down his throat. There’s spit everywhere. His crop top is covered in his saliva. The tears won’t stop. He feels so good. His slick is dripping down on the floor. It’s too much.

He feels every vein of his daddy’s cock fucking his womb. 

His muffled cries only makes Chanyeol fuck his harder. 

Professor Kai pulls out his cock. Giving Baekhyun some time to breathe.

Chanyeol thrusts inside him the same time as Professor Kai.

Chanyeol cums inside his womb. He feels so full. 

Chanyeol doesn’t pull out just yet.

A few thrusts later. Professor Kai cums down his throat without warning. 

Baekhyun swallows it all. He can take it all.

Professor Kai pulls out and fixes his hair.

“Thank you for that Mr. Byun.” Professor Kai says.

Baekhyun nods. He’s too tired.

His daddy pulls out next. His cum dripping out of him. He’s ruined. His pussy is gaping and ruined. 

Baekhyun stays at the desk. Not moving. He can’t feel his legs.

His mouth and pussy is sore. He doubts that he can still walk after this.

He hears his daddy and Professor Kai talking but he doesn’t care.

This is the best thing that ever happened to him. 

His daddy’s cum is dripping down his thighs. He tries to close his legs but it’s sore.

“Daddy.” He calls out.

He immediately feels his daddy behind him.

“You tired, baby?” Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun nods. 

Chanyeol leans down and finally kisses him on the mouth.

“You’re so great, baby boy.” Baekhyun preens at the praise. 

“I wanna rest, daddy.” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol.

“Okay, baby boy. Let’s get you dressed up so we can go to Jongin’s house.” 

Baekhyun nods absentmindedly.

Then he realizes what his daddy said.

“Daddy, where?” He peeks at Professor Kai. He’s still there.

“At Jongin’s place. It’s much closer. We’re not done yet, baby.” Chanyeol smirks at him.

—-fin—-

**Author's Note:**

> thank god that’s over.
> 
> please tell me your thoughts and comment ^^


End file.
